La chaleur de mon coeur, la tiédeur de son âme
by iantocullen
Summary: Ianto a échappé à la mort, mais la menace plane toujours. Qu'en pense Jack?   Suite de Vice versa, si vous voulez savoir comment s'est terminé cette soirée.
1. Chapter 1

Ianto suit Jack jusqu'au garage. Le capitaine met le sac sur la banquette arrière et invite Ianto à prendre place du côté passager. Il s'assoit à la place du conducteur. Tout en regardant Ianto se débattre avec la ceinture de sécurité, Jack démarre le moteur. Avant d'actionner la porte automatique du garage, il enclenche le loquet de la ceinture de Ianto, lui décochant un sourire charmeur.

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu passe au travers du pare-brise pour notre premier week-end.

- Week-end? Insiste Ianto, un peu interloqué.

- Tu as l'air étonné. Tu vas me faire croire que je suis un patron atroce.

- Tu as dit la soirée à Tosh! insiste encore le majordome.

- Et en plus tu m'espionnes. Bravo, tu ne seras pas l'employé du mois.

- Tu organises un concours, c'est quoi le premier prix?

- Une nuit avec moi ?

- Ah, lâche Ianto, rien que ça. Je ne fatiguerai pas pour gagner.

- Tu me brises le cœur, dit le capitaine, feignant de pleurer. Moi qui pensais te faire plaisir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en connais qui feront tout leur possible pour gagner.

- Oui, se moque Jack, Owen en rêve depuis qu'on s'est rencontré.

Ils rient, jusqu'à ce que Ianto grimace. Il a mal dans tout le torse. Il doit vraiment arrêter de chercher les weevils. Jack démarre et part en trombe. Il s'inquiète.

- C'est si douloureux que ça?

- Tu as bien vu l'hématome et je crois qu'Owen est passé à côté d'une ou deux côtes cassées. La prochaine fois, c'est toi qui passes par-dessus bord et moi qui te remonte pour en profiter pour te tripoter après.

- Tu en rajoutes pour que je prenne soin de toi? Tu sais, ce n'est pas nécessaire.

- Tu m'excuseras mais je n'en n'ai pas l'habitude.

- Tu ne te plains pas tant que ça d'habitude.

- Je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme, dit Ianto. Je suis fatigué et j'ai faim.

- Si ce n'est que ça …. .

Jack prend un virage à 180 ° et se rabat dans la voie opposée. Il conduit si vite que Ianto ne reconnaît pas les rues. Jack fini par garer le SUV dans une petite ruelle dans un renfoncement. Il descend et vient ouvrir la portière de Ianto. Celui-ci reste assis.

- Tu veux une invitation en règle? Accepteriez-vous de dîner en ma compagnie, complète Jack après un petit temps d'hésitation, Mr Jones?

- Avec plaisir, Mr Harkness.

- C'est capitaine mais vous pouvez m'appeler Jack.

- Très bien, Jack. Tu veux vraiment aller manger dans ce restaurant?

- Oui, pourquoi, il n'est pas bien ?

- Bien au contraire, s'empresse de répondre Ianto, mais c'est le restaurant le plus réputé de la ville.

- Je sais, à ton avis pourquoi je l'ai choisi ?

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce à quoi je m'attendais.

- Pourquoi ? lâche Jack, étonné.

- Premièrement, je ne veux pas te faire de peine mais à l'heure qu'il est, il n'y aura plus de table de libre.

- Il est si tard que ça?

- Il est 22 h 30, répond automatiquement, Ianto.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, je pensais que le restaurant était sur le point de fermer.

- Je suppose que tu vas entrer, parler, jouer les jolis cœurs et qu'en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, on aura une table.

Jack sourit de toutes ses dents. Il n'est pas nécessaire qu'il réponde. Ianto commence à avoir l'habitude de voir Jack réussir tout ce qu'il entreprend.

- Bon, quoiqu'il en soit, reprend Ianto, deuxièmement je ne peux pas entrer comme ça.

- Je ne vois rien à redire. Tu es très élégant.

- J'ai une plaie dans le cou, commence à énumérer Ianto, un hématome qui commence à se voir au coin de l'œil, le bras en écharpe, il y a des égratignures sur mon visage et une main, et pour compléter le tableau un pansement tâché de sang sur l'autre main. Ça fait un peu truand pour ce genre d'endroit.

- On aura qu'à dire qu'on est des mafiosos gays en balade après un règlement de compte.

- Justement, reprend Ianto, et troisièmement tu veux t'afficher comme ça avec moi?

- Bien sûr, tu as l'air surpris! Je suis fier de t'avoir à mes côtés.

- Bien, je m'incline. Je te suis.

Ianto pose les deux pieds sur le macadam. Quand il pense à ce qui a failli arriver quelques heures plus tôt, il sent son cœur battre à tout rompre. Il voit une main se suspendre devant son visage. Après avoir un peu hésité, il se saisit de la main que lui tend Jack. Il se relève doucement de la voiture, en faisant bien attention de garder son torse droit. Il se retrouve debout presque dans les bras de Jack, tout en lui tenant toujours la main. Jack le regarde droit dans les yeux. Il ne vacille pas, il ne s'esquive pas comme il l'a déjà fait. Quelque chose a changé dans son regard.

- Si tu veux un langoureux regard d'amoureux transi, nous pouvons demander une table avec des chandelles.

Ianto baisse les yeux et lâche la main de Jack. Il s'avance vers le restaurant. Il entend la portière claquer et le système de verrouillage automatique s'enclencher. Très vite, Jack est à ses côtés. Ils marchent lentement vers l'entrée du restaurant. Jack passe un bras dans le dos de Ianto en lui ouvrant la porte. Ianto ne proteste pas, il entre suivi de près par Jack. Une immense salle de bal en marbre blanc s'étale devant eux. La façade, bien que toute à fait convenable, ne laisse rien présager de la beauté de ce qu'elle cache. Ianto se tourne vers Jack qui lui sourit. Il est heureux, il a réussi à impressionner Ianto. Un maître d'hôtel serré dans son costume trois pièces ouvrent grand les yeux. Il se précipite vers Jack, qui lance sans préambule.

- Une table pour deux pour un dîner aux chandelles, Pierre. Si possible dans un coin tranquille. Mon ami est fatigué.

- Bien sûr, capitaine.

Il appui une fois sur une petite sonnette, un serveur apparaît.

- La table numéro 6, explique le fameux Pierre. La maison vous offre le champagne. Benjamin, veuillez accompagner ces messieurs.

- Si vous voulez bien, messieurs.

Jack tend le bras à Ianto, d'un regard il lui fait comprendre de le suivre. Ianto s'attache au capitaine et se laisse guider. Ils traversent la salle haute, de magnifiques lustres de cristal illuminent les plafonds décorés. Ils arrivent dans un angle calme à l'écart de la salle. Une lumière douce éclaire une petite table parfaitement dressée. Deux couverts, une bouteille de champagne millésimé au frais dans un seau sur pied près de la table. Quelques notes délicates complètent le tableau. Pendant un bref instant, Ianto se demande si Jack n'a pas tout orchestré depuis le début. Puis il se dit qu'il se fait des idées, il se raisonne. Comment Jack aurait pu prévoir un dîner aux chandelles et pourquoi ? Jack tire Ianto de ses réflexions en l'invitant à s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'il vient de tirer de dessous la table. En rougissant, Ianto s'assoit. Jack s'installe en face de lui. Il est évident que Jack jubile de le voir si troublé et mal à l'aise. Jack retire son manteau pendant que Ianto ouvre difficilement les boutons de sa veste. Il demande dès le départ du serveur.

- Allez, dis-moi. Comment as-tu fait?

- Je leur ai évité d'être fermé par les services de l'hygiène.

- Et tu m'emmènes dîner ici ? interroge Ianto, avec une grimace.

- Pas de panique. Ce n'est pas leur faute si des Arkans ont décidé d'élire domicile dans leur cave.

- Je savais bien qu'il y avait un truc. Tu emmènes souvent tes conquêtes ici? demande inquiet, Ianto.

- Pour tout te dire, c'est la première fois que je prends une table.

Ianto se sent rougir de plus belle. S'il continue avec ces révélations, je vais finir la soirée sous la table pour me cacher.


	2. Chapter 2

Le serveur leur tend la carte et s'esquive rapidement. Pendant un long moment, Ianto garde les yeux sur le menu. Il ne veut pas croiser le regard de Jack. Il sait ce qu'il y verra. De l'amusement, Jack adore le mettre dans une situation embarrassante, quand Ianto est troublé et qu'il ne sait plus où se mettre.

- Alors, quelque chose te tend. Enfin autre que moi bien sûr.

- Tu veux bien arrêter avec ça. Je ne pourrai pas le supporter. Je suis sûrement écarlate maintenant.

- Tu sais bien que j'aime te voir troublé, lui répond le capitaine, visiblement ravi.

- Garde ça pour plus tard, implore Ianto, je n'aime pas me donner en spectacle.

- Bien, bien. Tu souhaites commander. Le serveur est impatient de revenir. Il est très intrigué par notre couple.

Ianto redresse la tête brutalement. C'est bien la première fois, que Jack donne ce genre d'officialisation à leur relation. Ianto cherche à dissimuler le choc qu'il a ressenti, un coup d'œil au visage de Jack lui fait comprendre que ça ne sert à rien. Avec un regard étrange, Jack lui demande.

- Tu préfères que je me taise ?

- Je ne sais pas, répond honnêtement Ianto.

- Pourquoi ?

- Cela fait quelques mois que l'on se fréquente, vraiment je veux dire. Et tu n'en a pas dit autant durant tout ce temps que tu n'en a dit aujourd'hui.

- Je te gène ?

- Je ne suis pas comme toi, explique Ianto. Je ne veux pas étaler ma vie privée. Quand tu seras parti, je devrais continuer à vivre ici, à voir les mêmes gens. Et je ne veux pas que l'on me regarde de travers.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois toujours que je vais te quitter ?

- C'est dans ta nature, rétorque simplement Ianto.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir et si je dois repartir un jour, je t'emmène avec moi. Je ne voudrai pas que pendant mon absence tu trouve un nouvel Apollon.

- Où veux-tu que je trouve quelqu'un comme toi ? Tu es un spécimen unique.

- Toi aussi, réplique Jack.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu n'es jamais aussi gentil.

- La vérité?

- Oui, s'il te plaît.

- Eh bien, commence Jack, je ne t'apprendrai rien en te disant que ton travail te met en danger mais là … . Je ne sais pas, j'ai eu si peur. Si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps…. .

- Je me serais écrasé sur le bitume, termine Ianto.

- Exactement. Et ça aurait été de ma faute.

- Pas plus que d'habitude. Ça fait partie de mon travail. Les risques, je veux dire.

- Je le sais, confirme Jack, c'est la première chose que je t'ai dit pendant ton entretien d'embauche. Mais je ne sais pas, aujourd'hui te voir suspendu à 20 mètres du sol. J'ai eu peur.

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? l'interroge Ianto.

- Je t'en pose des questions ? Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Ianto rougit en entendant son ventre gargouiller. Jack sourit en lui demandant.

- Tu as choisi ?

- Le filet mignon me tente.

- Très bien, excellent choix. Jack lève légèrement la main, le serveur revient rapidement.

- Vous avez fait votre choix, messieurs ?

- Deux filets mignons, s'il vous plaît. Tu veux boire quelque chose d'autre ?

- Non merci, cela convient parfaitement.

Le serveur s'éloigne. En regardant autour de lui, Jack s'aperçoit que toutes les tables alentour sont vides. S'il ne parle pas trop fort, ils pourront avoir une discussion intime et personne ne les entendra.

- Tu es toujours en colère ? demande doucement Jack.

- En colère ?

- A propos d'Adam et de ce qu'il t'a fait.

- Ah pour ça. Non. Je suis juste vexé, explique Ianto. Tu ne me fais pas assez confiance pour croire que je saurai faire la différence entre la réalité et ce qu'Adam a mis dans ma tête.

Tout en l'écoutant, Jack revoit le regard de Ianto au moment où il a posé ses mains sur le cou de Gwen. Il secoue légèrement la tête pour chasser cette image de ses pensées. Il reporte son attention sur Ianto.

- Comment as-tu fait la différence? Tu avais plutôt l'air troublé.

- Je ne sais pas, je te l'ai dit les événements de ce soir sont très flous dans ma tête. Ça c'est imposé à moi. Comme une évidence. Adam a mis ses souvenirs dans nos mémoires et je peux reprendre ma vie là où je l'ai laissé. J'ai comme une sensation d'oubli et de soulagement en même temps. C'est bizarre.

- Pas tout à fait. Mais ….. .

- Il est préférable que je n'insiste pas, affirme Ianto.

- Pour ta tranquillité d'esprit et la mienne, oui.

- Retcon ?

- Pas nécessaire.

- J'oublie alors, sourit Ianto. Jack rit en voyant le petit sourire en coin se dessiner sur le visage de Ianto.

Comment est-il possible que deux heures plus tôt, Ianto était désespéré et que maintenant il soit en pleine forme ?

- Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de parler de cet échange de corps.

- J'avais presque oublié, soupire Ianto. Ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil. Ou alors avec un beau rugbyman bien musclé.

- Tu es blessé pour ce que tu veux, sourit en retour Jack.

- Je suis un battant, je me remets vite. Et puis j'ai eu un bon maître.

- Oui, on va dire ça comme ça. Je ne crois pas t'avoir appris tant que ça.

- Si tu savais ! Lance Ianto avec un clin d'œil. - Je ne demande qu'à savoir.

- Pourquoi cherches-tu toujours à rentrer dans mon intimité?

- Pour être honnête, j'espère devenir cette intimité. Ianto ne répond pas. Il sait que Jack cherche à provoquer une réaction en disant cela, mais il ne sait pas quoi dire. Jack fait glisser sa main sur la nappe finement brodée pour venir la poser sur celle de Ianto. Celui-ci relève la tête et croise le regard de Jack. Il sourit timidement puis se détend en voyant le sourire radieux de Jack. Benjamin choisit ce moment pour revenir avec les plats. Ianto esquisse un mouvement pour retirer sa main, mais Jack la retient en gardant son sourire.

- Messieurs. Avec les compliments du chef. Il vous faut quelque chose d'autre?

- Ça ira, merci.

Ianto réussi à reprendre sa main et se concentre avec beaucoup de zèle sur son repas. Jack esquisse un sourire. Il sait que Ianto se vengera plus tard dans la nuit, il est impatient. Jack s'attaque également à son assiette. Il continue de regarder Ianto, qui tout en étant conscient du petit jeu de Jack, s'échine à ne rien voir. Ils mangent, buvant le champagne. Ils discutent innocemment, si tant est qu'une de leurs discussions puisse être innocente. Lorsque Ianto repose sa fourchette et s'appuie au dossier de la chaise, Jack sort de sa poche un petit comprimé qu'il lui tend. Ianto interroge Jack du regard. Il lui explique.

- Ton antibiotique.

- Dans toute cette folie, je l'avais oublié.

- Mais pas moi. Je prends soin de toi, tu vois.

- Je vois surtout que tu ne veux pas devoir m'en mener aux urgences avec 40 de fièvre pendant ton week-end de plaisir, ironise Ianto.

- Tu es vraiment cynique.

- Non, réaliste, insiste Ianto.

- Bon, je voulais attendre mais il faut qu'on ait une discussion sérieuse.

- Je dois m'absenter.

Ianto est déjà debout, prêt à prendre ses jambes à son cou, quand il s'aperçoit qu'il ne sait pas où sont les toilettes. D'un air gêné, il se retourne vers Jack.

- La première porte sur la gauche en retournant vers l'entrée.

- Merci.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack se laisse retomber dans le fond de sa chaise, regardant Ianto disparaître derrière un mur. Il ferme les yeux. Il sent rejaillir toute la fatigue et la douleur qu'il a ressenti quand Adam a pénétré son esprit. Il n'a pas eu le temps de repenser à ça. Il est resté concentré sur Ianto jusqu'à maintenant.

Il n'en a même pas parlé avec Gwen. Ils auront tout le temps plus tard. Soudain Jack repense aux paroles d'Adam. Il a bien sûr remarqué les changements, mais il n'est pas prêt à les admettre. Jack décide que son cerveau a été assez torturé pour aujourd'hui. Il se frotte le visage et passe la main dans ses cheveux.

Ianto réapparaît, faisant semblant de rien. Il sait que Jack n'est pas du genre à laisser tomber. Mais il ne veut pas en parler, pas maintenant. Il préfère ne pas avoir de public. Mais Jack n'est pas de cet avis.

- Je déteste quand tu t'esquives.

- Alors ne pousse pas dans mes derniers retranchements.

- Je suppose que tu ne veux pas évoquer ce sujet avec moi. Tu préfère sûrement en parler avec Tosh.

- Non, s'exclame Ianto, je suis d'accord pour qu'on en parle mais pas ici.

- Ça tombe bien, tu as terminé ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? Jack lève la main, le serveur revient très vite.

- Puis-je vous aider?

- Oui, une bonne bouteille de Whisky et l'addition.

- Tout de suite, Monsieur.

Lorsque le serveur fut assez loin, Ianto reporte son regard sur Jack.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore me faire ? demande-t-il, dans un sourire. Tu compte me saouler pour profiter de moi. Tu sais que ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je te laisse toujours faire.

- Non, je veux prendre soin de toi avec élégance.

- Je suppose que tu ne veux pas m'en dire davantage.

- Ah curiosité quand tu nous tiens, ironise Jack. Maintenant tu as une idée de ce que je ressens quand tu refuse de me parler de toi.

- Tu es culotté. Je ne connais même pas ton vrai nom ni ton âge.

- En ce qui concerne mon âge, je te l'ai déjà dit. Je ne le connais pas moi-même. Et pour mon nom, ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce qui compte, c'est-ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Et avec qui je suis. Ce qui a pu être avant ne m'intéresse plus.

- Toi peut-être, mais moi je crève de curiosité.

- Un jour peut-être, promet Jack.

- Tu dis toujours ça, mais je ne vois jamais rien venir.

- Pourtant tu en connais plus sur moi que n'importe qui.

- Alors ils ne doivent vraiment pas en savoir beaucoup.

- Voici la bouteille que vous avez commandée, dit doucement Benjamin. Mr Pierre prend l'addition à son compte. Il a dit que vous serez quitte comme ça.

- Vous remercierez Pierre pour moi. Allez en route, beau gosse.

Ianto se lève précipitamment, fusillant Jack du regard. Jack le suit d'un pas lent, il en profite pour admirer son amant, sa démarche, son allure qu'il aime tant. Jack rejoint Ianto au moment où celui-ci se saisit de la porte pour l'ouvrir. Le froid de la nuit recouvre Ianto, il se sent gelé sur place. Jack s'approche et passe un bras autour de ses épaules. Il le conduit doucement vers la voiture. Ianto prend les devants, il ne veut pas que Jack lui ouvre la porte et lui tende la main pour qu'il s'assoit. Jack sourit en le voyant se presser pour éviter un contact. Il sent que Ianto est un peu en colère, il se calmera. Ils ne restent jamais fâchés longtemps. C'est une des choses qui plaît à Jack. Ianto ne lui en veut jamais vraiment.

Jack démarre le SUV. Ianto se cale dans le fond du fauteuil. Il ferme les yeux, se laissant bercer par le chant régulier du moteur, enivré par le parfum de la peau de Jack. Bientôt sa respiration devient lente et paisible. Jack se tourne pour le regarder, bien qu'il n'en aie pas besoin pour savoir que Ianto s'est endormi.

L'obscurité s'épaissit davantage lorsqu'ils quittent la ville et ses néons. Jack se permet des regards moins furtifs maintenant qu'il n'a plus besoin de surveiller la route de près. La tête de Ianto est inclinée sur le côté appuyé sur la fenêtre, son cou est dégagé. Jack y voit clairement son dernier délit en date, c'est pour ton bien. De toute façon, tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Jack caresse la cicatrice du bout du doigt, la peau est rugueuse, les doigts de Jack s'accrochent sur les fils qu'Owen a posé. Ianto soupire et remue légèrement au contact de la main de Jack.

Jack quitte l'autoroute, pour bifurquer vers une petite route de campagne peu éclairée. Il concentre à nouveau son attention sur la route et quitte à regret le corps de Ianto des yeux. Après quelques minutes, Jack voit émerger des arbres un petit chalet. En redécouvrant la toiture penchée, Jack a un sourire radieux. Depuis le temps qu'il pense emmener Ianto ici, il se dit qu'il a bien fait. Il range le SUV sur le côté de la cabane, il arrête le moteur et se tourne vers Ianto. En posant sa main sur son épaule, Jack reprend la parole pour la première fois depuis plus d'une heure.

- Ianto, on est arrivé. Allez, joli cœur, ouvre les yeux.

Ianto remue doucement sur son siège, il étire ses muscles douloureux. Ce simple mouvement lui tire un grognement. Jack lui caresse la joue.

- Tu es réveillé, je le sais. Ne fais pas semblant.

- J'ai déjà été tiré du sommeil en sursaut aujourd'hui, alors doucement.

- Pour être exact, tente d'ironiser Jack, c'était hier.

- Si tu veux, abandonne Ianto, je suis fatigué, je n'ai dormi que deux heures la nuit dernière.

- Rectification trois.

- Peu importe. Je suis fatigué.

- Justement, à l'intérieur il y a un lit confortable. Tu pourras te reposer.

Ianto se redresse sur son siège, il n'avait même pas remarqué la petite maison. Il regarde Jack, qui lui répond en souriant.

- Surprise. Tu es content.

- Ça dépend, tu m'as préparé quoi là-dedans?

- Un petit week-end de repos. Je jure, je ne te brutaliserai pas.

- Des promesses, toujours des promesses, ironise Ianto.

Jack rit en descendant de la voiture. Il contourne le capot et vient ouvrir la portière de Ianto. Ils se dirigent vers le chalet. Jack sort une clef et ouvre la porte. Il tâte le mur dans l'encadrement de la porte, il allume le plafonnier. L'intérieur se compose d'une pièce unique assez vaste. Une table en bois plutôt grossier entouré de quatre chaises, un poêle, un lit, un évier en mauvais état, une armoire simple et une étagère remplie de livres meublent la pièce. Ianto s'avance, il s'assoit pendant que Jack fouille l'armoire à la quête de deux verres. Il les pose sur la table et sert le Whisky. Ianto dessert sa cravate et ouvre difficilement les boutons de sa veste et de son gilet. Il prend le verre que Jack lui tend, le vide d'une traite. Sans rien demander, Jack le sert à nouveau. Cette fois, Ianto boit doucement laissant le liquide ambré chatouiller son palais.

- Tu te sens mieux, s'inquiète le capitaine.

- Un peu. Pourquoi m'avoir emmené ici?

- Ici, on peut faire ce qu'on veut sans peur d'être dérangé par les autres.

- J'aime bien le risque, ça pimente la chose, sourit Ianto.

- Je m'en doutais, jubile Jack. Tu trouve que notre relation a besoin de piment?

- Non! Tu es déjà trop extravagant pour moi. En parlant de ça…. .

- Tu es prêt ?

- Autant en finir, lâche Ianto. Lance ta bombe, et voyons quels dégâts elle fera.

- Ce n'est pas une bombe. Écoute, commence le capitaine, avant de laisser ses mots en suspens…. je ne te ferais pas de grande déclarations ni des promesses d'amours éternelles. Mais je me dois être honnête. Il se passe quelque chose, c'est indéniable.

- Je ne suis pas plus avancé. Que veux-tu me dire exactement?

- Franchement, je ne le sais pas moi-même. Je sais que j'ai envie d'être avec toi. Je t'ai possédé souvent et de bien des manières mais je ne me lasse pas de toi. Mes béguins ne durent jamais si longtemps. J'en déduis que tu n'es pas un béguin.

- Ah génial, lâche le majordome, avec ironie, je suis très rassuré. Concrètement, ça veut dire quoi pour toi ? Et pour moi ?

- C'est là toute la question. Je sais que tu es important, plus que n'importe qui aujourd'hui mais je ne sais pas à quel point.

- Donc on en est au même point !

- Pas tout à fait, nous sommes perdus quelque part entre la frénésie sexuelle de nos débuts et le grand amour.

Ianto vide le reste de son verre et regard les reflets des dernières gouttes sur le bois de la table. Jack considère un instant le verre de Ianto ainsi que la bouteille à moitié vide. Il pense que Ianto ne devrait pas boire autant. Il s'est cogné la tête et l'intervention d'Adam est encore fraîche.

- Et toi, tu en es où ? interroge Jack.

- Au fond de mon verre.

- Ah, ah. Très drôle. Sérieusement ?

Ianto soupire, il regarde Jack, qui insiste.

- Alors?

- J'hésite.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne vais pas te manger, promet Jack.

- Non, mais tu vas te moquer.

- Dis toujours, on verra bien.

- Je ne sais qu'une chose à propos de nous, soupire Ianto. C'est que je suis le plus en danger des deux.

- Ça, ce n'est pas une grande nouvelle.

- Attends, commence Ianto, laisse moi finir. Je veux dire que mes sentiments sont plus …. Non moins …. En fait…..

- Tu vas le sortir ? s'énerve Jack.

- Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi, lâche Ianto, dans un murmure. Et toi tu ne l'es pas de moi.

- Ah, c'est ça. Pour une révélation, se moque Jack, c'est une révélation.

- Je sais, je ne voulais pas le dire. Tu as profité de mon état de faiblesse.

- Tiens, revoilà le martyre.

- Essaye au moins de compatir, implore Ianto.

- Je vais essayer, mais je te promets rien.

Ianto se lève en posant son attelle sur la table, qu'il contourne. Il vient se placer devant Jack. Ianto ferme les yeux et baisse la tête. Il soupire.

- Jack, je crois que je t'aime. Et je m'en veux de t'aimer à cause de Lisa et de ce que tu m'as déjà fait subir. Je suis en colère, pas contre toi. Tu n'y peux rien. Tu n'as rien fait pour que ça arrive, enfin pas vraiment.

Jack enlace Ianto. Il dépose un baiser sur son front avant de poser son menton sur sa tête. Ils restent un long moment lovés l'un contre l'autre sans parler. Puis Jack écarte doucement Ianto, mais il garde ses bras sur ses épaules.

- Je ne te dirais pas que je t'aime parce que je ne le ressens pas comme ça. Je tiens à toi, plus que je ne le devrais, et plus que je ne le montre. Mais …. .

Ianto pose la main sur la bouche du capitaine.

- Je ne te demande rien. Je ne veux pas te forcer à quoi que se soit. Ça fait longtemps que cet aveu me pèse.

Jack s'empare de la main de son compagnon et y dépose un baiser. Il lui sourit avant de s'attaquer au premier bouton de la chemise de Ianto. Jack continue en retirant la cravate. Il laisse ses mains glisser jusqu'aux épaules de Ianto. Délicatement, il fait tomber la veste puis le gilet, avant d'embrasser Ianto. Ianto sourit en levant les yeux au ciel. Il n'est pas prêt de se reposer.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack est appuyé contre le battant de la fenêtre, il regarde Ianto endormi. Il est allongé sur le dos son bras gauche précautionneusement posé sur son torse, dissimulant partiellement l'hématome. Son visage se trouble de temps à autre, sûrement une de ses blessures qui se rappelle à son bon souvenir. Jack soupire, encore une fois c'est moi qui commets une erreur et encore une fois c'est toi qui en souffre. Il vide le fond de la bouteille.

Le soleil est sur le point de se lever. Jack pose la bouteille sur la table et rejoint le grand lit. Il soulève les couvertures pour s'étendre aux côtés de Ianto. Il frissonne en sentant l'air sur son corps nu. Doucement, Jack vient poser son bras sur le ventre de Ianto. Il replie son bras pour le passer sous la tête. Jack contemple encore le visage de son amant. Au coin de son œil droit, un petit hématome forme une tâche sombre. Il a une petite entaille sur la joue et sur le front. Jack sent monter les remords, il ne veut jamais faire de mal à Ianto, enfin pas vraiment. Mais c'est comme si les éléments et l'univers tout entier avaient décidé que Ianto ne pouvait passer une semaine sans être blessé par sa faute. Tout en respirant son odeur, Jack se laisse glisser peu à peu dans le sommeil.

Lorsque Ianto ouvre les yeux, il est déjà tard. Sa montre indique midi. Il retire doucement le bras de Jack, repousse les couvertures et se lève. Il frissonne, des yeux il cherche quelque chose pour se couvrir. Il aperçoit la chemise de Jack au pied du lit. Il l'enfile en commençant par le bras gauche. Elle est un peu grande pour lui. Il replie les manches pour que ses mains ressortent. Il ramasse ensuite son pantalon. Par la fenêtre, il admire les bois alentours. Le soleil brille mais les branches sont secouées par de violentes bourrasques, Ianto en ressent comme une vague froide sur sa peau.

Ianto fouille la grande armoire, il y déniche deux tasses. Il grimace en découvrant le café soluble. En cherchant un peu plus, il trouve un paquet de biscuits. Ça fera l'affaire. Il dispose le tout sur la table avant de faire chauffer de l'eau sur le poêle. Ianto sait que l'eau mettra un temps fou à bouillir. Il tire une chaise jusqu'à la fenêtre, il appuie son front à la vitre. Tout en regardant la forêt, il masse son épaule douloureuse. Il jette des regards furtifs vers Jack, il craint que de le regarder trop longtemps ne le réveille. Ianto ne sait combien de temps il est resté ainsi, promenant son regard de Jack aux bois lorsqu'il sursaute

- Si c'est pour que je reste à demi nu, ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Jack montre du doigt sa chemise. Ianto hausse les épaules.

- Je sais, soupire Ianto, tu es nudiste dans l'âme. J'avais froid.

- Viens ici, je te réchaufferai.

- Je crois que tu as assez profité de moi. Et puis le petit déjeuner est prêt.

- C'est ce que j'adore avec toi, tu trouve toujours le moyen de satisfaire tous mes désirs.

- C'est mon job, lâche le réceptionniste.

- Bien sûr, mais tu y trouves beaucoup de plaisir.

Jack se lève, il s'approche de Ianto. Il dépose un baiser distrait sur la joue du jeune homme avant de se diriger vers le fond de la cabane. Une petite porte grince, Ianto ne l'avais même pas remarqué. Jack s'y engouffre et referme derrière lui. Difficilement Ianto commence à déboutonner la chemise. Des vagues semblable à de l'électricité secouent son épaule. Ianto pense qu'il devrait partir, maintenant qu'il a parlé de ses sentiments à Jack, il a peur. Peur que Jack le rejette ou pire qu'il en profite encore plus. Perdu dans ses pensées, Ianto n'entend pas Jack revenir.

- Garde-la. J'aime bien te voir dedans. J'ai l'impression que tu m'appartiens comme ça.

- Ce n'est pas qu'une impression, dit Ianto, cessant de se battre avec les boutons de la chemise.

- Je le sais. A propos, j'aimerais revenir sur ce que tu m'as dit hier.

Ianto se lève brutalement et se dirige vers la porte. Il s'en doutais, Jack va le renvoyer ou lui effacer la mémoire. Jack le rattrape par l'épaule. Ianto tressaille, Jack relâche son emprise de l'épaule pour la reporter sur les hanches de son amant. Ianto cherche à se dégager avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'a pas assez de force pour lui résister. Mentalement ou physiquement? Les deux sûrement.

- Eh, calme-toi. Je ne te ferai pas de mal. Je vais essayer d'être plus doux avec toi, maintenant, précise le capitaine. Enfin essayer, c'est plus excitant quand tu te débats.

Ianto sourit en baissant la tête. Il est vrai que leurs petits combats finissent toujours dans une débauche de tendresse qu'il aime par-dessus tout. Le réceptionniste capitule.

- Je t'écoute.

- Tu le sais, je tiens à toi. Et bien sûr si tu ne te tues pas avant, je crois que je partagerai tes sentiments. Adam a dit que …. .

- Ah, non. Ne me parle plus de lui.

- Tais-toi, ordonne le capitaine. Il a dit que j'avais beaucoup changé depuis l'autre fois. Et que ces changements te concernent et je ne suis pas complètement conscient de l'étendue de ces changements. Je sais que te voir souffrir hier et si proche de la mort, m'a beaucoup secoué. Je me suis très souvent inquiété à ton sujet. Et …. .Et j'ai récemment constaté que mes inquiétudes étaient plus personnelles mais…. . Je n'en connais pas toute l'étendue.

Jack se tait et reste un instant à méditer ses propres paroles. C'est vrai, il y a quelque chose de plus avec Ianto. Peut-être que les paroles d'Adam ont réveillé ces désirs d'amours perdus depuis longtemps. Jack s'aperçoit que Ianto ne lui a pas répondu.

- Tu ne trouve rien à dire. J'ai enfin réussi à te clouer le bec?

- J'essaye d'être l'employée du mois, ironise Ianto. Tu m'as ordonné de me taire, je t'obéis.

- Ah, le sexe, le sexe. Il n'y a vraiment que ça qui t'intéresse chez moi. On ne peut pas t'en blâmer. Il est difficile de résister à la perfection.

- Très bien Mr Parfait, sourit le jeune homme. Je peux aller prendre mon affreux café.

Jack relâche son emprise à regret. Il laisse Ianto boire son café tranquillement. Il s'aperçoit qu'il est toujours nu, le froid lui fait dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Il ramasse ce qui reste de ses vêtements. Une fois vêtu, il s'approche de Ianto pour prendre la tasse de café qu'il lui tend. Jack pose la main sur l'épaule de Ianto en faisant bien attention à ne pas lui faire mal.

- Je pensais aller me promener dans les bois, ça te tente ? propose le capitaine.

- Alors un chalet perdu dans les bois, une balade romantique et puis quoi après? Tu me refais toute la collection arlequin en un week-end ?

- Je veux que tu te reposes, et je sais que tu aime bien la nature, le grand air …. . Alors je me suis dit que ce serait bien.

- Pour quelqu'un qui se dit pas amoureux, tu agis bizarrement.

- Je suis un homme plein de surprise, affirme Jack.

- Je ne te contredirais pas. Bon, et bien va pour le grand air.

- Tu as l'air déçu. Tu préfères peut-être rester ici pour te faire abuser ? Ça ne me gène pas.

- C'est à envisager, murmure Ianto.

- Arrête avec ça ou je ne réponds plus de moi.

- Ce n'est pas ce qui te dérange d'habitude…. . Pour parler d'autre chose, hier Owen m'a dit qu'il pouvait sentir Tosh. Mais que Tosh. Tu crois que c'est possible ?

- Tu es sûr ? demande Jack, incrédule.

- J'ai insisté, il a confirmé. D'ailleurs, il n'arrêtait pas de la toucher. Donc je le crois.

- Ça doit venir du sex toy. Ils ont passé toute la journée d'avant-hier à travailler dessus. Il était sûrement actif sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Et comme le corps d'Owen est mort, il ne pouvait pas faire l'échange. Ça a simplement dû intensifier ses capacités tactiles vis-à-vis de ce qui était le plus près de lui à ce moment précis.

- Toshiko ? demande Ianto.

- Toshiko, confirme Jack.

- Sex toy ?

- Sex toy, confirme à nouveau le capitaine. Malheureusement, il est cassé.

- Heureusement pour moi. Sinon je suis sûr que tu l'aurais utilisé sur moi sans me demander mon avis.

Jack n'a pas besoin de répondre, son sourire, encore une fois, est suffisamment éloquent. Il change de sujet.

- Derrière la porte, tu trouveras une salle de bain avec tout ce dont tu auras besoin.

- C'est ici que tu viens quand tu es fâché contre moi et que tu veux plus me voir.

- Sexy et intelligent. Comment ai-je fait pour me passer de toi si longtemps?

Ianto rougit en se levant pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Malgré le nombre de fois où Jack a fait allusion à son corps, Ianto en est encore électrisé. Il faut vraiment qu'il réussisse à contrôler ses sentiments par rapport à cet homme. Il disparaît derrière la porte pour prendre soin de ses blessures.

Il découvre une pièce parfaitement rénovée, une douche et tout le nécessaire de toilette. Ianto se déshabille lentement, chaque mouvement lui fait mal. Il entre dans la cabine et laisse l'eau chaude glisser sur son corps. Une façon de quitter ses mauvaises pensées. Il entend la porte s'ouvrir, bientôt Jack passe la tête à l'intérieur de la cabine. Au regard de son amant, Ianto comprend qu'il ne doit pas être beau à voir. Il coupe l'arrivée d'eau.

Jack s'efface pour le laisser sortir. Il prend une serviette pour essuyer le dos de son compagnon. Ianto se laisse faire. Il frissonne lorsque Jack passe sur son épaule. Doucement Jack dirige ses mains vers le torse de Ianto. L'hématome est si étendu que Ianto ne distingue plus la couleur de sa peau. Un sourire aux lèvres, le capitaine se moque gentiment.

- Il me suffirais d'un ou deux coup bien placés et j'aurais l'impression de coucher avec un schtroumf.

Ianto rit malgré lui. Il faut toujours que Jack trouve le moyen de prendre les choses à la rigolade.

- Ce n'est pas un peu petit un schtroumf?

- Tous ce qui est petit est mignon, regarde-toi, finit par dire le capitaine, comme confirmation.

Jack embrasse le front de Ianto pour lui montrer qu'il est bien le plus petit des deux.

- Désolé pour le week-end. On doit rentrer. Apparemment il y a un problème en ville. Les weevils ont quitté les égouts.

- Bon, profites-en bien. C'est sûrement la dernière fois. Ces bêtes auront raison de moi.

- Hors de question, tu restes à la base, ordonne Jack. Si tu mets le nez dehors, je t'attache dans une cellule.

- Bien à vos ordres, capitaine.

- Là, tu es l'employé du mois.

Jack enlace Ianto avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

- Ils peuvent bien se passer de nous encore quelques heures. Viens chercher ta récompense.

Ianto se laisse emporter par l'ouragan Jack Harkness.

Fin.


End file.
